


Drabble - I love you

by Strawberry_Cake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Drabble, I don't know what I was thinking I just don't want to study okay, I'm so sorry, M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Cake/pseuds/Strawberry_Cake
Summary: If you love someone you're willing to give them up should they be better off without you._________________________________I'm trying to escape studying. _(┐「ε:)_This is a short drabble don't ask me what I was thinking I just---





	Drabble - I love you

_"I love you" were just three simple words which however mean so much._  
_There are many people who find it extremely difficult to put those words on their lips, others say it with such ease, as if they were only greeting someone, some say it with such significance, other say it insignificantly._  
_Anyone loves and anybody is loved._  
_But everybody shares it differently._  
_Some have to say it every time they see each other and others cope without words, they just know it._  
_Yet the gestures do mean a lot more than these simple words._  
_Glances, a smile, a sacrificially act, such things._  
_It does not matter how many languages you can say it, if you say it as a song, write it in a letter or wear it as a tattoo on your body._  
_Words alone will never be able to say everything._  
_Because it is the actions, the reminders, that prove those words._  
_If you love someone you're willing to give them up should they be better off without you._

Even if it hurts you, even if it feels like your heart is being clenched by an invisible force. You endure it because you know they are better off without you. Because you have seen their pained face, heard their silent cries in the darkness of your bedroom.  
Being diagnosed with the Alzheimer disease and forgetting more and more about the love of my life, the love I had vowed to make happy until our last day on earth, I, Viktor Nikiforov, am now the misery for my love. I had to disappear, had to vanish, so I could still hold onto my vow and give him the life he deserves. A life where he doesn't have to wake up in the morning and wonder anxiously if his husband still remembers and loves him.


End file.
